Stardust
by Aiwethryne
Summary: Minagi comes back to town with her halfsister, and they watch the stars. Minagi remembers that fateful day and is fully able to say goodbye. [oneshot]


**(sigh) I just love Air so much… I'm sorry if I cannot recall one person's name… Anyway, I DO NOT own Air in any way, shape, or form. Don't sue me, please.**

_The Feather is Somewhere in the Sky_

The sun greeted happily upon the day. Doves and pigeons swooped down to the cemented floor with such majestic movement, just to pick bread crumbs from off the ground. A train pulled through the rail station in a screeching halt. It's smooth, black finish reflected the sun's glow as if it were its own and people frolicked toward it. A tall girl with raven hair and a nice violet dress that extended a little passed her knees carefully stepped off the train, carrying some luggage. She tipped her hat up to gaze at the sky for a moment and smiled at the azure world above.

"Minagi!" A child's voice called. Following behind the older girl was a much younger one with short red hair. Her sleeveless lime shirt was untidy in every way, but it didn't bother her to the least. "Yay, we're here!" She twirled around.

"Yes." Minagi said, smiling at the little girl. "I'll take you to Mother's house, Michiru."

"Okay!" The girl beamed. The two headed off into town.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Minagi slid the door open and led the younger child inside. The home held several memories that she could not help but smile about. The two slipped off their shoes in the entrance and walked into the living room, where they were greeted openly by a teary-eyed woman. "Oh, Minagi. You're home!" Cried a brown-haired woman who rushed up to pull her into her embrace. She noticed the other girl, shielding herself behind Minagi. The woman crouched down to the girl's height. "And you must be… Michiru!"

The red head ever so slowly came out completely. "He-Hello." She stammered.

"Hello, Mother." Acknowledged the dark-haired girl with a slight nod.

Minagi's mom claped her hands together. "I have been preparing this delicious meal for the two of you all day!" She led them to the dining table. It was covered with mouth-watering food. Michiru stared transfixed to the lunch. Fish, sushi, you name it! It was a buffet in waiting.

"Well, eat as much as you can!" The child could hardly contain herself. She devoured almost everything in a matter of minutes. "YUM!" She shouted, waving her arms in delight.

Minagi looked at the girl like this happened before. "So much alike…" she whispered before dabbing a napkin on her mouth.

"Did you say something, Minagi?"

"Oh, no." She calmly answered.

After they finished eating, Minagi looked around the house. Everything was still there. She went to ask her mother something. "May Michiru and I go to the school to see the stars tonight?"

"Hm? Of course you can, hunny." She allowed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The sky quickly darkened into a void of blackness and specks of light popped out in the night. Minagi was setting up her telescope, adjusting everything to the most minute detail.

"We get to see the stars up close?!" Michiru jumped up and down gleefully. Once the telescope was set, the little girl peered eagerly though it. "They're all so pretty, Minagi! Look! Look!"

"I know…" She began to think about something. "Over there is a bright star. You can see it well without a telescope." She pointed out.

The two watched the night sky for hours. The short girl yawned deeply. The dark-haired girl looked at her younger half-sister. "Time to go home now." The Astronomy Club president said in her usual, soft voice.

"Already?" Michiru sleepily squirmed in her spot. "Can we come here every day, Minagi?"

"Yes… Now say bye-bye to the stars. Bye-bye."

The red-haired girl waved at the sky. "Bye-bye! See you all tomorrow!" She darted off.

Minagi watched as the young child exited the rooftop and smiled at Michiru's excitement. Her fairly long locks of hair were gently pushed aside by the wind. She grabbed her telescope with one hand and gazed up at the starry sky. She pulled out a small glass container holding crystalline, fine-grained dust. She held it tight in her fist.

A comet flew past as Minagi reminisced about something. She closed her eyes, and she formed a small smile with her lips.

"Bye-bye… … …Michiru…" A glowing feather flew across the sky at that very moment.

**That was not as good as I wished it to be… Ask questions, praise me, hate me. I don't care. Just REVIEW ME!**


End file.
